


The Dog Likes Him Better... [Podfic]

by farkenshnoffingottom



Series: Podfics: 74days' Meet-Cute AU's series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farkenshnoffingottom/pseuds/farkenshnoffingottom
Summary: "Steve manages to find a dog walker in New York for his Husky 'Cap' only to become aware that his dog loves the new walker more than he loves Steve."A podfic of 74days' fic of the same title.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [74days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dog Likes Him Better...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500892) by [74days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/pseuds/74days). 



> The sound on this keeps changing because I'm still trying to figure out how to best record in my dorm room (as opposed to my room at home where I've been recording previously). I'll work about making it more consistent for the next installment of this.  
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated.  
> I hope you enjoy it! :)

Podfic length: 20:05

Word count: 3,920

Author's tags: Dogs, Pets, Meet-Cute

Part 2 of the [Meet-Cute AU's](http://archiveofourown.org/series/166100) series

 

This fic is available to stream or download on [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B66Qy6J69Vc6Nm1tT3R4eDhrdWs/view?usp=sharing) and [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-150144077/the-dog-likes-him-better).


End file.
